battleshipcraftgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Engagement
By ruling of law, it is required that all navies (or nations) new or old, must follow these set of rules for engagement. Breakage of rules will result in at first a stern talking, and continuing to violate the rules will result in more extreme measures. ''Terminology'' In order to understand this wikia, you must know a few things. *OOC: Out of Character *IC: In Character *IG: In Game *BSC: Battleship Craft *WSC: Warship Craft, a clone of the original BSC game using most of the same graphics while gameplay is the same. *NC: A very similar warship building game that uses blocky components like BSC, except with more detailed parts. *SWC: Shin Wei Chou Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds a few new things. *Hansa: Hansa Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds new things. *RP: Roleplay *Godmod: To make your navy, nation or the weapons it produces have unrealistic and ridiculously overpowered characteristics, like a pistol that can shoot down a 4km long flying ship or have your navy/nation poop out 100 ships a day. Godmodding is strictly forbidden. *Neo-Earth: A planet that was recently found, which resembles Earth. *Tungsten Rod: A superdense projectile usually fired from a station or a warship. The explosion created from the kinetic energy is like that of a nuke, just without the radioactivity. Larger forms of the projectile is ususally fired by a MAC, smaller forms are usually fired by railguns of sorts. *Fleet Ship: A ship in multiple pieces, made to look like a group of ships are sailing together. *Flying Ship: A ship that flies. *MCM: Mega Cruise Missile. A term used by some Hansa users for the giant 5x5x5 VLS cruise missile in the Hansa mod (labelled in-game as ICBMs). *Doomsday Cannon: A giant cannon included in the Hansa Mod that shoots 2000cm shells. Actually called Devastator in-game. *MAC: Magnetic Accelerating Cannon, a weapon used only in Roleplay that, as its name says, it accelerates a projectile that is capable of penetrating a large amount of armor *Barge: A term used in some BSC groups, usually to describe very large and very flat ship, armed with several cannons. *Super-Warship: A ship armed with several guns, speed, and armor. They range from barges to trimarans, to battleship hulled ships. *Laser Cannon: A RP-only cannon which fires a massive laser. Also called a Wave Motion Gun. *ICBM: Stands for Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile, another word for saying a large missile. ''Wiki rules'' It is required and asked upon you to follow the rules of the BSCN Wiki. Rules are set in place to keep others safe, keeping a clean environment and letting everyone have fun. *1.1: You must keep a clean mouth while using the wiki (except in chat). Censor your cursing outside of chat. Continued violation of this rule will lead to a short ban, but will increase if you continue to break this rule. We want the wiki to look clean, not filled with explicit words. *1.2: Keep real world politics mild, don't spam about Putin or ISIS. *1.3: Control the amount of posts you make, and don't spam topics and comments on navy/nation pages. *1.4: Try to limit the amount of non BSC related images you add in the New Photos section. Photo spamming is a nuisance. Continued spamming will result in them being taken down by an admin. *1.5: There will be absolutely NO FLAME WARS, EVER.Flame wars are not tolerated by the community. Continued flaming will result in a ban. Continued flaming afterwords will extend your ban time. No flaming! *1.6: Try to be friendly to the community; don't go around criticizing and being a general nuisance. Insulting each other will not be tolerated. *1.7: Please try to refrain from posting useless junk/spam please... *1.8: Respect people around you; using certain words (ex. "Gay", "Autistic") as insults may offend people. Choose your words wisely. *1.9: New users must be prepared to face constructive criticisms on their early posts. Criticisms will happen here, be ready to face it. *1.10: Let admins do their job! let an admin handle the situation. Don't try to chime in, let the senior officers handle it. Repeated violation and chiming into an admin or staff's job will lead to a short ban, but will increase if you are repeatedly butting in. *2.1: When creating a navy or nation, try to keep the theme logical. Don't make a Minecraft creeper galactic empire or a Walmart navy. Keep it logical. *2.2: Do not over use insanely large fonts. Spamming threads or comments with large font is very annoying and if kept up will be edited out. *2.3: On the subject of spam, it is forbidden that you try to sell or advertise any kind of merchandise on our wikia. It will count as spam and WILL be deleted. Continuous spamming of ads/trying to sell merchandise will result in a ban. Time varies depending on how many times you broke the rule. To be continued. ''Rules of Roleplay'' *It is highly suggested you type in proper grammar, and space out sentences, dialogue, and words. It is bothersome to those who try to read your post and it happens to be in horrible grammar. *It is suggested that if your ship has an attribute (using Death Lasers, guns of any type) you should post a picture of your ship as proof that yes, your ship has this and that, or at least looks like it is able to carry what you said it has. *It is forbidden to godmod. Godmodding is when a character can do anything without limits or boundaries. An example of this would be when a character downs a well armored flying ship with a pistol, or a small ship withstanding 200 ICBMs. Godmodding is a bannable offence, and starts at a 1 hour ban. After that, the ban will double with every godmodding action the offender does again. *When creating technology, it should be plausible to real life physics and laws, this roleplay is science-fiction based, and some things can be possible that are not possible in real life, unless stated by an admin. *There are limitations to types of technology that can be researched to keep Roleplay from becoming too unbalanced. These forms of technology called "Godtech" is when a technology, though capable to be made/theoretically possible in real life, can cause a major unbalance in roleplay. *When a user goes inactive, all activity in a navy that they command stops, unless there are other users in it. If other users are not participatng in that navy, or wish not to, then the navy will be considered inactive. *The killing of a main roleplaying character is prohibited unless given permission by the user. If the character is placed in a situation where death is inevidable, the user who made the comment is advised to re-write it. *If you are being attacked, there will be a time where you will get hit. You aren't invincible. *You cannot control someone who is already being controlled. *When you are talking out of character, please say so, such as putting the text in (( )) or putting "OOC:" before the text. *No Metagaming. Keep your knowledge separate from your character's knowledge. For example, if Zerstorer hides his shoes inside a closet in a apartment no one else is in, Beowulf cannot go and take the shoes because Beowulf did not see, and therefore he has no knowledge of the action. You may have seen the post, but your character did not see the post about Zerstorer hiding his shoes. *The usage of Weapons of Mass destruction in roleplay although allowed, is discouraged *Expect that things will not go as planned. You are not a mind reader, so it is mostly impossible to predict what will happen in the RP next. *Be reasonable when you make a post. Unless your ship can actually transform into a dinosaur in-game, it is unreasonable to have your ship transform into a dinosaur in RP. *Keep romance PG, and it is highly suggested you don't even try to engage in a relationship with another main character. It has nothing to do with the main point of the RP. *You must be logged in to roleplay. Failure to do so will result in your character or characters' actions (while being logged out) to be entirely ignored. It is very confusing on who is who if you are logged out. If the Wikia servers can't seem to log you in, please put an OOC comment saying who you are. * Racism is prohibited, in or out of roleplay. Any racist remarks will be met with serious ban time. *The 10.5cm gun in the Hansa mod is banned from usage in roleplay using its in-game stats due to the shear amount of firepower it contains Punishments *Minor Violation: Stern talking, first warning *Moderate Violation: Stern talking, second warning, 1-3 day ban if needed *Major Violation: Stern talking, 1-3 month ban *After that: Very very very stern talking, 3+ months ban ''Rules of Online Battles'' *Those with a mod in their game can only battle against those with the same mod. *Respect those that you go against, flying ship, barge, or lifeboat. *You are not the Alpha elite, who will never be beaten. You will be beaten one day. *Do not complain about losing, it is seen as annoying by other users, and can cause arguments" *It is not suggested to complain about other types of ships (flying ships, super-warships, barges.) They are a part of the community, so be nice to your fellow BSC player's ship. *Capturing ships is not suggested, as it is a horrible thing to take credit for one's creation. Unless you are allowed to capture the ship, you shouldn't do it. It's not nice. ''Rules of Diplomacy'' *No extremely powerful weaponry that can destroy the world in one shot (well u can but have fun making smtg of that scale). Once again, to reinforce the New York Protocol. *Respect all nations. If they are your enemy, you can hate them but you must still respect them (ex. Don't pee on their flag in front of the leaders). *No execution of leaders unless it is necessary. *Do not godmod your nation. For example, don't make it unable to be invaded by any means or unable to be defeated with a small amount of ships. ''Rules for Ships'' *It is highly suggested you show proof that your ship exists by posting a picture of your ship. *Your ship is allowed to look ugly (Random Commentary: Not recommended) No one can criticize it, and if they do, they will be slapped in the face. *In an RP Battle between a Hansa ship and a normal BSC ship of the same class (battleship, destroyer, etc.) it is most likely that the Hansa ship will have the advantage. If there is a Hansa/SWC destroyer fighting a normal BSC battleship in RP however, it is likely the battleship will win. If a SWC battleship goes against a normal BSC ship in RP, they will be equal.